Akasuki's New Girl
by msanime1117
Summary: Pein has giving a surprise to everyone in the akatsuki. When he gave the news everyone nearly dropped dead seeing the newest Akatsuki member is another girl! On top of that she's pain daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Pein felt very excited for the first time. He didn't show it but he knew he needed to tell everyone about the newest Akatsuki member. He was with Konan. She didn't know why he wanted everyone out on dumb missions. They were far away too. Tobi and Zetsu went to do their own thing. She knew he was up to something. She couldn't help but tap his shoulder.

"Why are you making everyone here go on dumb missions?" Pein just smirked. "Because I didn't want anyone get in the way of our newest member." Konan looked surprised. At the same time annoyed. "Who is he?" She sighed. Pein smirked even wider. "You will see Konan. The member should be getting here any minute now." He said exiting the door. Konan loves when he twisted her mind but angry as well. Konan followed.

Pain reached the outside to find an old man with a little girl. Her face lit up and hugged him. Konan looked very surprised. "Are you sure you're going to let that old man go on missions?"Pein was smiling hard. "He's not the new member. That's her grandfather, Sune. Konan this is my new daughter. Shinki. Shinki this is a Konan." Konan stared in surprised. When did he ever have a daughter?"Konan just to let you know she's adopted." Konan stopped thinking and stared at her. How old was she thirteen? Konan didn't care anymore at least there was another girl!

Shinki smiled as Pein gave her a little sized akatsuki cloak. She tried it on and started spinner around giggling. "I look like you daddy." She said smiling. He hugged her and picked her up. "I knew you would like it. Let's show you to your new room." She jumped up and down and stopped looking embarrassed and tried to calm down. She had never had any of these things. Her room was right next to his and hers were twice as big with a comfy bed. It was a queen size with shelves and a big circle shaped table and the carpet was black and white. Like her cloak. She silently screamed staring at the amazement. Konan even gasped. How come she haven't heard of this room before?

"I would leave you alone for a while just to get you settled in. Konan do not tell any one about her yet I want to see the look on everyone's face."Konan smiled at him now knowing his plan. I just hope she doesn't dies when she walked into them. Maybe Konan and Shinki are going to be the best of friends.

"Why did we have to go on missions that sucked un! Said a annoyed deidara. The red head stared back at him. "Look brat. We did what we asked for so calm down." Sasori said harshly. The blond hushed with a whimper. Sasori sighed. Deidara was right why would he need to capture girl's clothing. Sasori almost thought of him as a perv.

Meanwhile they reached the hideout with Kisame and Itachi behind them. Kisame just sighed feeling arrogant."Unbelievable!" Said Kisame trying to cut the closest thing to him. "Kisame. I am just as angry as you are but I'm not trying to cause trouble am I?"he said in his usual calm voice. Deidara glared at itachi. "So how was your mission,un." "It was so embarrassing! Why do need make up and nail polish." Sasori about to open the door but turned around at kisame's response. "Are mission was to find girls clothing. At first I thought we used make up and nail polish but why do he need all that stuff." Hidan and Kakuzu showed up."Maybe he's one ****ing perv!" Hidan laughed hard at what they had. "Why are you laughing? We retrieved soap and shampoo. A lot of it too." Hidan stopped and put his head on his forehead. "Good ****ing point.

Sasori opened the door to see everything silent. It felt like no one was here. Everyone went in doing there own thing. Hidan went to his room while everyone went in the kitchen to sort out the item. Deidara turned around to see girl panties and bra. Sasori hit him in his head "Grow up you big baby!" He stilled turned around though. Everyone backed away when they saw the feminine wash. "Pein is a freak! What does he wa-" that's when Hidan yelled. "WHO! THE ***K IS THIS?" Everyone went where hidan went at. He was holding his scythe about to swing on her. Itachi stopped her. Then his eyes turned red and he looked at her coldly. "Who are you?" Shinki stared at him closer and did a jutsu. Then a mirror of Itachi came out. "The real answer is who are you?" Everyone stared at how she made a mirror of him. Hidan pushed him and made him growl. He pulled his scythe and tried to swing harder. Then all of sudden his scythe was thrown across the hall. Then her face went red and her hair looked liked fire.

"How dare you tried to kill me you weird looking guy! I'll have you know my daddy will have you killed on the spot! I will crush you like a BUG!" She said that with a satin voice too. Hidan pushed out of way but not to get his scythe but ran out the door. Itachi was on the ground. Deidara cried behind sasori who was kinda surprised. Kisame laughing at how funny hidan ran away and kakuzu covering his ears waiting for everything to become silent. Then she went back into her normal state. "Lala lala lala lapel! She said skipping down the hall. "Who was that un?" Sasori helping Itachi up just shrugged. Kisame still laughing he was crying. Kakuzu still covering his ears waiting for everthing he heard

Uh oh


	2. a new puppet

The next morning everyone was looking for breakfast but ended up with nothing. "Hi Deidara Sempai! Tobi is a good boy!" Deidara banged his head against the table. "Go away Tobi!" Tobi ran on the table right by his head. "Pein wanted to see us all! Tobi is a good boy!" He ran away feeling kinda happy. Deidara sighed. The the rest of them followed Tobi.

Pein was waiting with Konan and Shinki. That's when Hidan expression change as soon as he walked in the door. "Hey its you! I'll get you a whooping you **-" she used her mirror jutsu. Then another Hidan came out. "Bring it on you f**k!" As they are over there fighting the rest come in staring at amazement at her jutsu. She looked a lot happier than ever. This time she was wearing the cloak. "Attention. This is my newest member, Shinki." She waved at every one. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I was being very mean and I don't even know your names." She said sweetly. Tobi tried to hug her to death but pein glared at him weird.

Sasori tried to be nice to her since leader-sama was there. "Welcome I am Sasori." He said bowing. Then the blond jumped on his back. "Hey! I'm Deidara un. I think you're tough so I want you to fight me sometime un." The shark man holding his popsicle smirked. "I'm Kisame. That dude in the black hair is Itachi Uchiha." He said trying to wake him up since he was half asleep. "The man who pissed you off earlier is Hidan. What an idiot. I'm kakuzu." Hidan came back panting and sweating. "I didn't know I can fight like that!" Sasori sighed. "Do you know that's an illusion of Shinki's creation of you right?" "Shut up! I just woke the ***k up!" "Tch,"

"There's no breakfast or any food here un!" His stomach grumbling pein can hear it. "We do now!"Shinki holding a box of food. Deidara drooling all over the floor. Everyone else was dissmissed awhile ago. Shinki through the box and Deidara grabbing it and fleeing out the door. "Thank you! Un."

Meanwhile Pein and Shinki both were in her room decorating. Her room was covered with deadly but cute colored weapons. A smile went on her face as she sees how high and fast he put the weapons on the wall. "Wow daddy you're fast!" She was smiling as she hugged Pein. "I try. You're getting there."She giggled and walked out the door.

I wonder what everyone is like. Thought Shinki. She started skipping going lalalalala. Then she saw sasori trashing his room. Deidara couldn't have cared less he was eating everything out that box. "Where is it! Where's my puppet!" A smile went on Shinki's face. She wanted to make him chillax with a funny little trick.

Uh oh


	3. WTF!

**This will be my funniest chapter to me. I hope you will enjoy.**

As Shinki's smile fades away she scooted back so no one will see her hands. She did her jutsu quick. Then out came a weird looking girl. She needed to do some work with her face and body. Her lips became a little big and red. Her hair was long with black hair she changed her waste line and made her thin. Her breast become bigger and perkier. She had meat on her legs to make her a little curvy. She had a short Kimono and she was a perfect height too. She made her smile and made her sass walk. She walked and headed forward the rest of the Akatsuki members.

"Sasori calm down and have a bowl of cereal with us yeah? He said eating almost his tenth bowl."No! He was my 113th puppet I have ever made." Everyone stared at him in shock. His 113th puppet. Really? "You have like ten of them just make a new one un!" Deidara almost on his twelfth bowl. "You can't replace art with a replacement! There is only one! One will looked the best! One!" "S..S.a.s.o.r. ." Everyone in that room turned around and heard that weird moaning sound. Kisame fell out his chair. Itachi stared with eyes looking like two oreos. Hidan got up making a squeezing motion with his hands. Deidara finally stopped eating cereal and spit it out all over the floor.

"Stop being so sad. I'll become your puppet master." Sasori stared at her up and down and smiled. "You are way better." Hidan put his arms around her tightly. "Before you do that. How about I be your master for a few days."She kicked him on his knee making him fall. "Now that you mention it. I think Deidara is sexier." She said going closer to him. Deidara blushed hard. "Aw, you nervous? That's too bad. I like the brave types." "What I'm brave! I'm brave un!" He said stomping up and down. "I like quiet dudes too. Like this hunk of it right here." A smile went on her face. "I like your black hair. How about a ki-" Kisame slapped her hands away."Hey! Get your hands off him!

A smirk went on her face. Itachi stared at him with confusion. "Oh. I didn't know you were already taken. The quiet guys are never straight are they?" Then everyone laughed. Even Itachi himself. Kisame was smiling but was a little embarrassed. " Maybe strong guys are the one. Who's the strongest here can you take down the blue shark. He looks pretty strong." Everyone was glaring at each other.

Eventually everyone except for Sasori went out fighting outside to see who was the strongest. Sasori was kinda smiling but it changed. "Where are you? Why are you hiding away from me?" He mumbled. The mirror illusion came torward him. "Why are you still sad? I made you happy and now your sad again. I want you to feel good about yourself." A smile went on his face again. That's when Shinki came in and tried to turn her jutsu off."wait! She's a illusion? She's like a talking puppet right?" Shinki nods."Can she become my new puppet?" A smile went on her face. She did a Jutsu and she was a living human puppet like Sasori. "Hi Sasori. What's my name?" She sounded innocent now. "Your name is Minka. Come on My Minka let's go find you space in my room."

After a while everyone gave up who was the strongest. No one won since everyone past out on their bed. Sasori's been in his room making space for "Minka" since he's been in there for a while. Who knows what he's doing with _her._ One thing she knows is that she can hear Minki's voice inside her mind still. She hasn't been activated yet. Right now Shinki's been playing with her new doll. She smirked. Sasori wouldn't kill her if he had his puppet. She liked his art. One thing she didn't know was until and hour ago he was puppet. All of sudden her smirk faded away when she heard Minki voice. "_ah..ahhh...ah!" _The first words that popped into Shinki's head. Wtf!

Uh oh!


	4. Weirdest day and leaving

Morning Shinki's POV

I woke up feeling dizzy. I felt so light headed. I saw a zebra doing some kind of dance.

"Who are you?"

"Dude your Ted's gone."

"What!" I looked up and gasped he was gone! My husband! Well partly if I marry Itachi! He cold and cute!

"Ted! Where are ya! You haven't been eating kool aid again have ya!" I lifted up the table and saw his ribbon on the floor!

"No! Ted! I will kill da one who takes meh master!" I ran out and started to scream!

*** Narrator POV

Everyone was eating breakfast. It looked to be like a normal day. Except for all the guy members. Sasori had a pretty woman feeding him making everyone jealous. Finally someone spoke.

"How come he gets to have her!" Kisame mouth was wide it looked like pacman trying to eat.

"Yeah at least she's hot!"

"Shut up Kakuzu!"

"Hey don't get mad at me! There is something that is called makeup. In your case plastic surgery!"

"That's it! IMMA FIRE IN MEH LASER!" a giant laser came out but missed kakuzu. He looked up with surprise.

"What the fuck?! How did -"

"Kakuzu sit down. Don't make mommy mad."

"She's younger than me!"

"Shut up and eat your veggies young man!"

"But we are eating breakfast!"

"That's it Mister! I'm taking all your money!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"I'm taking away clay,fish,candy,puppets,scythes, and more if you all don't behave!" All of Akatsuki members gasped.

"And don't think that you are free too Pein! I will take away your earrings!"

"Why I didn't do anything?!" Whined Pein.

"Stop it!"

"How come we get punished but its that devil up stairs!"

"How dare you call my daughter devil!"

"She really is un. I still like her though."

"Shut up brat. She set me up with my honey do!" Sasori started making out with her.

"That should have been me un."

"What was that brat?"

"Nothing un."

"Anyway today no one has a mission. So go and smoke weed or something."

"How he figure it out?" Mumbled Itachi. A scream made everyone jump! Pein jumped on the table with Tobi.

"My daughter is in danger! I will fly now! Pein away!" Pein jumped off the table and ran threw the wall.

"What happened to him?"

"He's high."

"What? Why?"

"Crap!" Itachi went under the table hiding from everyone.

"Okay what's wrong with my angel?!" Said Sasori!

"Angel? She is no where cl-… why does it smell like cheap weed in here?"

"Shut up! Shark! Can't you I'm snuffing down here?!" Itachi sniffed more of the weed. Wait are you even supposed use your nose for weed? Well he was already high anyways.

"Itachi what are you-" Itachi flipped the table over. His eyes were red and he had a big smirk on his face.

"I'm gonna make tuna today!" Kisame ran out screaming. Itachi ran through the wall making another human size wall.

"Stop it! Why are you all trying to make me hurt so much?!" Whined Kakazu!

"Shut up!"

Shinki came in with tears bursting everywhere.

"Ted's gone!"

"NO TED'S GONE? THE HORROR!" Tobi started pointing to everyone making mean glares although you couldn't see anything.

"Someone took it! I have his ribbon!" Pein came in with Ted.

"Here you sweety." Pein said in a high voice. He wore lip stick and eye shadow. And wearing a dress.

"Thanks. Momma!" She gave Pein a hug.

"Today is weird day."

"I found him in Kakuzu's room."

"WHAT! Watch as I KILL!" Shinki had a hammer and started swinging. Kakuzu ran out the room screaming. Everyone else was staring at Pein.

"How did you get in a dress."

"Huh?! What are you talking about?"

"You are wearing slut make up!"

"Uh... That doesn't matter. Where's Itachi?" Itachi came in with tuna.

"Any want Tuna?" Everyone gasped.

"You ate Kisame? You are a monster!"

"Why would I do that?"

"You wanted tuna and you killed him!"

"What about me?"

"You're alive?! I thought you were killed yeah?"

"I would never!" Itachi had his hands on his heart and his mouth was open.

"Pein is good boy!"

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"PEIN"

"TOBI!"

"PEIN!"

"PEIN!"

"what?"

"TOBI!"

"Let's go play!"

"Okay!"

Pein and Tobi ran out through another part of the wall.

"Hey wait for me!" Itachi ran through a wall too.

"We need work on this team."

After a while everyone left the kitchen. They saw Kakuzu in a corner. Rocking back and forth in a ball. Konan patted his head. Kakuzu began screaming for his life.

"Poor Kakuzu."

"I really don't fucking care! Today me swearing is normal today!" Hidan and everyone sat on the floor.

"What happened to the others?" Sasori gasped for air from kissing.

"I don't know."

"I don't really think we should know."

**** The others

The others were in outside in a circle. Shinki was laughing at her father who still was in the dress.

"Okay who do you think is the cutest in the Akatsuki. Besides Konan."

"Tobi thinks Sempai!"

"I think Sasori." Pein blushed. Was he really gay?

"I'm not sure." Itachi was swaying back and forth looking at the sky.

"I think Itachi!" Shiki said as she kissed his nose.

"Aw you gave me cooties!"

"Cooties are not real!"

"I know. I wanted to make you mad." Shinki smiled then thought of something.

"Let's play truth or dare!"

"Pein you first. Truth or dare."

"Call me daddy. Dare!"

"I dare you to French kiss Kakuzu!"

"What?!" You have to do it but first you have get out of those clothes."

"Can I do it later?"

"Yeah daddy but you have to do it!"

"Okay. Tobi truth or dare!"

"Tobi says Truth!"

"Are you a boy or a girl?!"

"Both!"

".…"

"Itachi! Truth or dare?!"

"Truth."

"Do you want to Rape your brother?"

"No! Why wo-"

"Shinki! Truth-"

"It's my turn idiot! Shinki truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go to Kohona and hit a jonin in the head with a hammer!"

"Okay! How would you if I did it or not!"

"Bring back their hair." Shiki ran in the house and grabbed her things and headed straight for Kohona.

**Oh my god. Really random chapter! Shinki is going to hit a certain jonin with her hammer. When hits them then she tries to hit the Homage with it! Wow very random indeed! Anyway next chapter will be coming soon!**


	5. Meet team seven

Shinki headed her way to Konoha. She of course made a his everything she had in a seal. She wouldn't want to cause suspicion. Well it would be suspicious to go to Konoha without nothing but it will have to do. Although she couldn't wait to see her 'other father' again.

Shiki smiled as she kept walking. She didn't mind the long walk. She was just happy to beat her foes. Konoha wasn't really her foe but she like to fight a strong ninjas. Shinki was so excited that she could just throw up!

*** Akatsuki base

Pein,Tobi,and Itachi had pasted out right after Shinki left. Pein was the first to wake up. Be stared at what he was wearing and realized he wasn't dreaming meaning he had to kiss Kakuzu! Oh crap. Then he realized Itachi's dare. He grabbed the raven hair waking him and the other one too who was still sleeping.

"What's wrong leader?"

"Me and you Itachi were high. We were playing truth or dare and she actually took the dare! Now she's going to Konoha!"

"I'm sorry leader sama. I should have not smoked and snuff weed I her room. I hope she didn't notice it."

"Don't worry and WHAT! DON'T EVER do it in my daughter's room AGAIN! Wait can you even snuff weed?"

"I'm not even sure myself. I thought I was dreaming."

"Me too but what are we going to do? What am I supposed to kiss my daughter goodbye?"

"Last time I checked you were the leader and just say you needed her to go on a mission."

"Yeah I guess so."

As they enter the room. Pein let go of Itachi and threw Tobi in a random direction. Pein looked around to see Kakuzu still in a corner. Everyone else was in their rooms. Pein remembered the dare but he had to take the dress off.

Minutes later

Pein came back in the room and saw Itachi reading his book.

"Can you leave since I have to do the dare."

"No I have to see if you do it. I will keep quiet. Once you start I will leave." Itachi kept reading his book. Pein went over to Kakuzu who was still in shock. He didn't move but his eyes wondered to him.

"Hey Kakuzu. Um I uh need uh. You know what! Forget it!" Pein pulled his mask off and kissed him. Itachi then left with a smirk on his face. Kakuzu was shocked. Pein parted and had a sorry look on his face.

"I'm sorry but my daughter gave me a dare when I was high." Pein left scratching his head.

"_Now that I think of it. How did I get high?"_ thought Pein going back to do paperwork. "It is sunset she should be there by morning. She better be okay."

Shinki smiled she was almost there. She could feel it. She loved to go to Konoha. She only went twice. She knew only one jonin and the Hokage. She would never do anything to hurt yugao though.

She didn't have time to rest she was too happy. Instead of walking she started to run. Run as fast a she could. She couldn't wait to be there.

It was the next morning. Shinki saw the gates and smiled as she seen the guards. She waved a friendly hello.

"Hello guards! I'm here to see the Hokage!"

"Follow me." Shesmiled to myself. As he led her to a big tower. A lot of people stared at Shinki go by. They had never seen a girl like that before. They started to whisper which made Shinki a little mad but she decided to ignore them. They reached the tower and walked inside it. There were some Anbu there and they stared at her with confusion.

"Who are we escorting? A princess?" Said the blond boy that was happy to have a C rank mission.

"No Naruto. You will be escorting Tazuna a bridge builder." The guard walked in making the Hokage confused.

"Lord Hokage. Someone wanted to visit you."

"Bring them in."

Shinki walked in and smiled big and jumped on the Hokage!

"Shinki? You've grown! What are you doing here?"

"I'm just in town but not too long." Sarutobi frowned.

"Well at least I get to see you again."

"Who's the girl old man?!" Said the blond.

"Naruto you baka!" Said the bubblegum haired girl. Shinki stared at Sasuke.

"You look familiar? You look like a man I know!"

"Hn"

"Hello! Might I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"Um how do you know the Hokage?"

"He's my father!"

"What?!"

"Well not really I just call him that."

"Shinki this is team seven. They are genin. Naruto, Sasuke, and for Kakashi he's a jonin. Kakashi waved his hand.

"Oh he's a jonin! This would be too easy!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well um my 'brother' told me to do a dare to defeat a jonin." Kakashi chuckled.

"Do you want to fight me?"

"Sure but um aren't you busy?"

"Oh right. Send Tazuna in!" Said the Hokage and a man came in holding up a bottle of sake. His face was red from drinking too much.

"I'm going on a team with them? The stupid blond and a girl with pigtails!" Shinki was mad and she her hair was on fire.

"What did you say?! I will make you suffer civilian!" Everyone stepped back away from the flaming girl.

"Shinki let's calm down. I will provide you a home. For now you can do as you please." Shinki calmed down and smiled. She skipped away out of door giving glares at the bridge builder. Tazuna was shivering just by her glares.

"Wow. She is horrifying." Said Sakura who was shaking as well. Naruto too was shaking. Sasuke was sweating but he kept his emotionless face.

"He he. That's Shinki. Don't mess with her." The Hokage laughed. While dismissing the team. 'I wonder if Shinki will stay. I wish she would.' He went back doing his paperwork.

* On her way out she saw Naruto going to a stand that sold Ramen. She loved Ramen too. She noticed she didn't eat anything yesterday. Her stomach began to growl.

"Hi Naruto right?"

"Yeah are you here for Ramen?"

"Yeah. I haven't at in two days."

"Really? It's on me then."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

Naruto and Shinki ate Ramen and spend almost all of his money. As the two finished they were went their separate ways.

Shinki smiled to herself again.

What a great day!

To be continued.


	6. Hard day

The next day

The next day Konan and Sasori were getting suspicious about shinki. Early in the morning they decided to give Pein a visit. As they reach his room they Kakuzu normal again. Sasori could have swore he saw Kakuzu jump when they appeared.

"He's stills like that. He needs serious therapy." Sasori knocked on his door. No answer. They knocked again. No answer. Finally Sasori broke the door down seeing Pein on his desk. Sasori walked to him and poked him on his head. There was no response. Konan lifted his head up to reveal his face. They both gasped.

Everyone was in the living room. They were doing there own thing. Tobi was getting bored at the silence. Tobi crawled behind Deidara. Tobi pulled his hair making him turn around in anger. Tobi backed down looking for something else to do. He went over to Itachi and kept poking him.

"Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke."

"Stop."

"No"

"Why?"

"I'm bored."

"Go bothered someone else."

"Nope."

"Please."

"Okay."

Tobi ran to Kakuzu and began to poke. Kakuzu jumped everything.

"Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke." Kakuzu gasped for air and moved away from Tobi who was following him.

"Tobi stop it! You want him to have heart attack this time?"

"Yeah."

"Idiot."

"You."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Tobi is good boy?"

"No."

"Yes."

"Shut the fuck up you bastards!" Hidan say with an his eye twitching.

"Why is it so quiet In here?"

"I don't know."

"Hn."

"Oooooooh! Can Tobi say hn?"

"No."

"Hn!"

"Hn!"

"Tobi shut up un!"

"Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn."

"Tobi!"

"Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn. Hn. !"

"TOBI SHUT THE HELL UP!" Itachi threw his book at him making everyone be quiet.

"God that's annoying!"

"You mean Jashin dammit."

"Don't start with me!"

"Bitchy Uchiha."

"Quiet!"

"Fine!"

"Stop!"

"I-."

"I will kill you!"

"I'm immortal bitch."

"Ugh. I'm stuck here with idiots." Itachi was about to get up until Sasori and Konan walked I. With sad faces.

"What's wrong with you two."

"We got bad news."

"What is it?"

"Pein is dead."

Shinki smiled as she ran around skipping. She loved Konoha. So many ninjas.

Shinki was in the Hokage's office. He seemed to be sad and a minute of happy. His hands were in his lap.

"Shinki. I know you are leaving soon but I still recommend you should at least stay here for another week."

"Sorry. I'm leaving today. I'm going to beat a jonin. Then I'm gonna leave. I was only here because I made a dare with my 'brother'. I'm sorry but I can't stay longer than that."

"Can you promise me this? In a month come back for the chunnin exams."

"Okay I promise." The third smiled sadly and they both shook hands. He gave her a special passport with her name and ID on it.

"Use this whenever you like to come back here. I will be happy when you come visit me." Shinki nodded.

"Before you leave. Is there any jonin I can fight with hair?"

"Yes there's Asuma, my son. Then Kurenai, Anko,Might Guy, Yugao, there are more too."

"Can I fight Asuma?!"

"Of course you can. He would be happy to see you."

"Yay!" Shinki gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door.

"I wish I can take care of you." The third sighed and went back to his paperwork.

*** At a training fields.

Asuma and his team were not training but just talking about stuff. Shikamaru was sleeping,Choji was eating chips and Ino was feeling annoyed. Shinki came from behind and hugged Asuma.

"Hi Asuma! Do you have a girlfriend yet?" Asuma chuckled and picked her up.

"You grown but you still are light as a feather." Ino stared at the girl with shock.

"Who's that?!" Ino woke up Shikamaru who glared at her.

"What?"

"Pay attention! Someone came to see Asuma."

"Oh." Shikamaru sat up and Choji was still eating chips.

"Everyone this is Shinki… Sarutobi."

"Sarutobi?!"

"Yeah. she is my little sister."

"WHAT!"

"Well not blood siblings. She was taken care of by the third when she was younger. She left to be adopted by her real grandfather who was separated by birth. His name was Shinkoma. She kept the last name of Sarutobi though."

"Um. I need to fight you."

"Why? I thought you loved me?"

"I do but I'm doing a dare from my brother in law back at home."

"Oh what is it?"

"I have to defeat a jonin. I have to do with my hammer though. To show I succeeded I need some of your hair."

"You can have my hair right now."

"Really? I came here just to come get hair! Sweet!" Asuma took out a kunai and cut a look of his dark hair.

"When you train harder I will fight you. Remember to stop by anytime."

"Thanks big brother! I'll see you in a month. I have to leave now." Shinki loves the easy way out. She headed to the gate and ran out smiling evilly.

"I love cheating!" Shinki ran fast. She didn't want to stay there long. She missed her daddy. Yesterday was just weird for her. Did someone smoke in her room or something. She could've swore someone did. She also missed Konan. She was really nice to her. Maybe she would be able get a makeover from her. She really loved the way she looked. She couldn't wait to come home.

***** Time skip

The Akatsuki was a disaster. The new leader was Konan and they treated her like trash. Without Pein or Shinki the place couldn't run properly. Everyone was running around trying to kill each other. The place was a mess and was covered with blood. Knives and weapons were everywhere.

Hidan had Minka over his shoulder grinning.

"I got the Sexy bitch!" Sasori had his puppets chasing him with anger.

"Give me back Minka!"

"Master save me!"

"I will! You will be in my arms soon." Hidan started laughed really hard.

"You really think you can beat me?!" Soon and explosion happened knocking both of them on the ground. Minka was in the arms of the blond.

"She's mine now un!" Deidara smiled and winked at all them both. Shirikens nailed Deidara down to the wall. The raven haired man now had her.

"Sasori. Here take her before they both Hidan wakes up. Put her in a safe spot." Itachi put Minka in Sasori arms.

"Sasori nodded and was gone with all of his puppets. Zetsu came in the room and smirked.

"Sorry but you can't escape."

**"We will devour you all!"** Zetsu grew held out a vine and the vine grabbed Itachi's legs. Itachi held out a Kunai and cut it. Two more vines came out and wrapped around Itachi arms. The vines pulled Itachi closer to to the plant man's mouth. Itachi struggled to get free. Itachi moved one of his legs up to hands and smashed the vines letting him go.

"You are very flexible." The vines were now placed with tentacles. They wrapped around Itachi and smashed him to the wall. Kakuzu smirked when seeing Zetsu growl and went somewhere else.

"Where's Shinki?"

"I-I-I don't know."

"Yes you do. I know you did it. This is all your fault!"

"I'm s-s-sorry." Itachi passed out as the blood dripped down his face.

"He wasn't trying to fight. He could've used his Sharingan." He pulled the Uchiha out of the wall and took him in his room.

"And besides I don't trust anyone else without leader or Shinki." He looked the door and laid him on his bed. He started to heal the wounds. Itachi woke back up with confusion.

"Ka-ka-ka…"

"Don't fall asleep you might not wake up again."

"O-o-okay."

"You are suffering right now. You will be fine in about a month or so." He nods slowly.

The door bursted open with a smiling Shinki. She frowned with shock. The place was torn to pieces. She felt like someone needed some explaining to so. She took out her hammer and screamed at the top her lungs.

"WHAT IS THIS! IF I DON'T GET AN ANSWER RIGHT NOW! I'M BASHING EVERYONE'S HEAD IN!" Sasori and Minki came running to her with relief.

"Everyone is fighting because the leader is dead. So they figured they can do whatever they want." Minka nodded her head.

"Fine then who will-. Wait daddy's dead?" Shinki dropped her hammer and hugged her knees.

"Why?Why? Did he have to-."

"It's not no one's fault. He died by natural causes in his sleep. Likely he chose to leave soon."

Shinki faces had became angry.

"I will become the new leader. IF EVERYONE IS NOT OUT HERE IN FIVE SECONDS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" Shinki yelled in her demon voice.

Everyone came out. Kakuzu was carrying Itachi on his back.

"Kakuzu! What happened to Tachi-kun?"

"I accidentally smashed him into the wall. I thought you left for good."

"D-d-don't be m-m-mad at h-hh-im."

"Don't worry I'm not. Kakuzu finish healing him. And for the rest of you. CLEAN UP THIS MESS BEFORE I DESTROY YOU ALL!" Immediately they all got to work.

***hours later

The place was cleaned but there was still damages everywhere. Shinki sighed.

"I missed Daddy. Maybe I can yell then he will hear it!" Shinki was so happy at the idea she was jumping out of her chair.

"Tobi thinks that's a great idea."

"I don't think he's coming back." Sasori said patting her back and looking sad.

"DADDY!" Everyone covered there ears. Nothing happened.

"See he's gone. He's no-" the door slammed open to reveal a man covered in mud and grass.

"SHINKI! ARE YOU OKAY?" Everyone was in shock!

"Ah! ZOMBIE! TOBI SAYS KILL IT!" Tobi had a pot in hand ready to kill the 'zombie'.

"Don't touch daddy Tobi. OR YOU'RE SIGNING OUR DEATH WARRENS!"Tobi his behind Pein shaking in wiped his face of with his sleeve.

"Leader?! You're alive?"

"I feel asleep! I was buried alive by you all!"

"Daddy! I did it!" She handed the hair to him. Pein rubbed her hair getting mud in her hair.

"Daddy why are you muddy?"

"They hurried me two feet under ground next to a pond."

"Really? I'm glad they don't know anything about death."

"Me too."

"What happened?"

"I really don't know myself daddy. All I know is I walked in here and started to yell at the blood everywhere. Sasori and Minki told me Konan had taken charge but no one would listen to her. So everyone did everything they wanted to do."

"Uh oh!" Kakuzu gasped.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Something's really wrong with Itachi?" Itachi head was faced down. His eyes were closed too. It seem as if he was resting but he was stuck into am world of nothing.

"Tachi!" Shinki began to poke him.

"Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke."

"That's six pokes without him getting angry!" Tobi gasped and fainted.

"It seems it will take longer than a month. Maybe a year. Even forever."

Uh oh! To be continued.

**Sorry if this is a bad chapter I will make another soon.**


	7. Yukana

It's been 2 days since Shinki came home. She never moved from Itachi's bed. Itachi laid unconscious. If the Akatsuki were chuunin they would mistaken him as dead. Although Konan and Sasori thought her father was dead which led to Itachi's coma.

Shinki face was sad. Why did he leave her? There is a slim chance of him waking up again. Why was he high in the first place? That day was just stupid and weird. She was holding Ted in her hands hugging him. She didn't want to be alone. She never was. Her grandfather took care of her until the end. He only had a few months to live and he didn't want her to be alone. It's very strange to give your granddaughter to a bunch of S rank criminals. There must have been another story.

"Why did you go to sleep. I was going to tell you all about my mission. To be honest, I didn't do your dare. My brother is a jonin and he handed me some of his hair. Next time I will beat the crap out of him when I go to the chuunin exams. I will also tell you about this team I met. a guy named Sasuke. I can tell he is like your brother or something. He stares at people with creepy black eyes. I like your eyes though.

They are loving and they show that you can be serious at times. Sasuke's eyes were more colder. He has that whatever look. When he looked at me he looked as if I was garbage! His eyes show he's both serious at all. He only cares about doing one task! He's like a robot mad by hades! You are like made by god by angels."

"JASHIN DAMMIT!"

wait a minute. Hidan was hiding! Or being Hidan.

"I don't care if you honor pickles to be god!"

"Jashin bitch!"

"Hidan don't call my daughter a bitch or I will cut your head of and bury your body till it reaches the core and put your head on my wall as a trophy."

Hidan gulped then went whatever he was doing.

"Shiki everyone is leaving for a mission except one person you choose to stay with you." Shinki was about to say someone's name but Pein cut her off.

"Since I'm the leader. It can't be me."

"What?! Why?"

"Just choose someone else you can trust. We will be gone about in a month and a half." Wait a month in a half? That means she can leave for the Chuunin exams without anyone knowing?! Well except for if Itachi wakes up or the person that takes care of me while they're gone. Wait it has to be the person she could least trust. It can't be Hidan since he would probably sacrifice her. Maybe the blue shark.

"How Kisame!"

"Okay. KISAME!" Kisame came in with lazy eyes.

"Yes leader?"

"You are staying here with Shinki for about two months."

"Good! I don't have to go anywhere?! Yes!"

"Yay! I get to hang out with shark!"

"Wait. I have to take care of your daughter? She will bite my head off."

"Don't worry Shark Tales! I like you!"

"I hope your not lying."

"Nope. Unless you want leave Itachi and Tobi stays with me!"

"OH HELL NAW! KISAME YOU'RE STAYING HERE WITH MY BABY!"

"Baby. Pein are you high again?"

"No! PEIN AWAY!" Pein jumped through the ceiling making some more damage to the hide out.

"Was he high when he adopted you?"

"No. I never knew he was in that stuff!"

Everyone else was waiting for there leader.

"Where is he un?" Deidara scratched his head.

"He will get here. Wait brat."

"Hey! When are you ever patient yeah?!"

"Ever since I have to leave Minka."

"Oh! You do know that when we come back we will be leaving again."

"Shut up Blondie!"

"Whatever un!"

"Hey blue haired bitch! Who's staying with Shinki?!"

"I have a name and i -"

"Please make it me?!" Sasori pleaded about to run back in. A sound of breaking came from the top of hideout. Pein came down and started running in circles.

"Let's go!" Pein was already gone leaving them behind.

It's been two days since they left. Shinki just came home with a bunch of bags. Kisame was watching his fish move around I the big tank.

"I'm back Shark teeth."

"Why did you go out. We had plenty of food?"

"I went out to get some things."

"Like what?"

"Like this!" Shinki pulled out a case and it showed a big hammer. It was black, white, and, red like the Akatsuki cloak. Then she pulled out another. It was another hammer the same size. This hammer was blue and black. She held the red hammer first.

"This is the Akatsuki hammer. This one is my Konoha hammer."

"Why did you name it after Konoha?"

"Because I went there. Everywhere I go I'm gonna get a new hammer. The last one was from my grandfather. Before he left he signed it. The fun part is my hammers all have different abilities."

"Huh. What's the difference?"

"My Shinkomo hammer is heavy but I can still use it for regular fighting. Its also helps me with my training! Its like my training wheels! The Konoha hammer is lighter and the attack is not its specialty. The hammer is a lot faster and came be use when fighting anything lower than jonin. The Akatsuki hammer is only for emergencies. It is powerful and can be use by attacking and defense. It is able to fight any body like the Akatsuki or the three Sannin or whatever."

"Wow. You are very strong. How do you hold that thing."

"How do you walk without falling?"

"Don't make fun of my height!"

"I love your height. I'm training because I'm going to Kohona in about three weeks."

"What?!"

"You can't stop me from going!"

"I don't mind."

"That's the reason I picked you!"

"Really? I thought you liked me." Kisame began to pout. Shinki giggled.

"That was the past."

"More like two days ago."

"I think I'm going in about a week. I'm going to train here then in Konoha."

"You have to give me something."

"I will. Can I give you a skull?"

"No! I don't want that! Give me a fish! Sakana is feeling lonely!"

"Okay. How about I give you a bunny?"

"Works for me!"

"Really? You won't eat it?!"

"No! How about it will be our pet?"

"Okay. What will we name it?"

"I don't know. You name it when you get back."

"Okay. I'm not leaving yet. I still need to unpack."

"What else you got?"

"New ninja clothes, shirikens, kunais, paper bombs, and books about jutsus and stuff."

"You are looking forward to this."

"Of course of I am. Do you want to know a secret?"

"What?"

"My last name is Sarutobi."

"What?!"

"My daddy is the 3rd Hokage!"

"No way!"

"Yep! Bye!" Shinki left Kisame and grew pale thinking about what she would do to the Akatsuki with her hammer."

Two weeks later Shinki was ready to go. She had her Shinkomo hammer. She wrote a letter just in case the Akatsuki comes back. She couldn't stand still anymore. She was having some type of sugar rush! Kisame was asleep since it was closed to eleven o'clock. Even criminals need sleep. She was about to leave until she saw Itachi's room. She opened the door and saw him still unconscious. She kisses his cheek and ran out the door.

"I hope you wake up soon." Shinki did the hands signs and the rock moved. She did it again and the rock moved back. She ran as fast as she could very excited.

"Yes! I'm gonna be a Konoha ninja. I hope I can get a hidden leaf head band!" She was jumping happy and singing. She loved to act like a three year old. People underestimate her about her personality. That's one thing she loved. Fooling people. She loved it when people bowed down to her when she acts like a princess but really she wanted to kill them all that underestimate her.

As she was skipping and singing. A group of ninja showed up. The first one was big with black spike hair. Another was a woman who looked like the sakura girl only her hair was brown. The last one looked emotionless and he had a ninja mask on.

"Well, what are you doing her so late?" Said the leader with a husky voice.

"I was just going to the hidden leaf."

"Oh. You can forget about that dear." Said the Kunoichi. She looked really ugly when she smirked.

"Nope. I won't forget about it. I am the Hokage's daughter." They all stared in shock.

"So you're Shinki? Damn." Said the husky.

"I still say kill her." They all nodded.

"You are gonna kill me? Are you sure you don't want to run? You won't go home with a fixed skull."

"As if you are gonna hurt us." Shinki laughed evilly and pulled out her Shinkomo hammer. She was ready to fight. She been practicing with it and other jutsus just in case if she didn't have the big weapon. She ran at them with fast speed. The team dodged and landed right behind her. She swung her hammer around hitting the man on the side. The man slammed into the tree and made a loud grunt. Shinki swung her hammer faster and his body smashed into the tree and hammer. blood was scattered everywhere.

Shinki swung at Kunoichi who was still looking at her dead friend. Shinki swung her hammer faster. The kunoichi dodged and threw kunais at her. Shinki threw her hammer. They countered the kunais and the hammer swung and hit her in her face. The kunoichi fell with the hammer stuck in her head.

The last on was the silent one. He seemed to have gave up. Shinki shrugged and pulled her hammer out of the dead Kunoichi. She turned to the silence guy and realized he was young. He was very short.

"Uh sorry I killed your team."

"It's okay. They treated me and my family like dirt. They made me join them" his voice was high too.

"How old are you kid?"

"Nine."

"I'm thirteen."

"Really? You must be a great ninja."

"I'm Yukana.I'm a Genin like my team. I came from the mist village."

"Hi I'm Shinki. I'm going to the hidden leaf village."

"Can I come with? Uh I'm sorry I ask."

"No you can! I like you! Let's go! I was supposed to be there a week ago but I was busy training."

"Oh. Will people like me? I heard a lot about the strong ninja there."

"Don't worry! Hey. do you want to be my brother?! For now."

"Thank you. Yes I would." He had the most prettiest and unusual eyes. They were a bright gold. His eyes were watery. He must had been very happy.

"Come on let's go!"

The two of them both made there way to Konoha. They seem to know a lot about each other now. His name was Yukana Majakina. He is nine and is the last of his clan. His clan was killed by thugs. His best friend was named Haku but he died trying to save a man named Zabuza.

He was treated badly because of what what power his clan has. They were born with seven senses instead of five. Feelings everyone's aura. The other sensing demons and spirits in certain places. The Majakina clan were filthy rich there and they helped the rest of the village. Ninja were hired to killed everyone in the clan but they spared the young child.

Yukana was very shy ever since he was beaten and wasn't allowed to speak. They would threaten him about his family and would tortured him whenever he made a mistake.

Shinki gave him a big hug and the rest of the way they were holding hands.

To be continued


End file.
